lucanifandomcom-20200214-history
Info
Character Applications When applying for a character on our Discord server, please include the following information for each character: Image of both human and wolf forms Full name (at least first and last) Powers Weapons Height/Build in human form Sexual Preference Pack/Rank Family Any Extra Info you'd like to include Powers List Your character: 1. Must take one offensive power 2. Can take one or two defensive powers 3. Can take one power listed under other only if one defensive power was taken The exception of this is to Zetas (Healers) who: **Must take Healing** Cannot take any offensive powers Can take one or two defensive powers Can take one other power listed under other only if one defensive power was taken **Only Zetas can claim Healing as a power (unless otherwise approved by an Admin)** Offensive Powers * Banshee - The ability to use your voice as a weapon. Can cause loss of voice. * Druid - Use of plants as weapons (vines, brambles) * Fire- The ability to create fire from oneself or increase the intensity of existing fires. * Ice - The ability to create ice from oneself or in the air around target. * Lightning ''- The ability to control and increase electricity in oneself or the air around target. * ''Metal - The ability to draw metal from the ground, meld it, and shape it into any form. * Necromancy - The ability to raise up to two dead and claim control over them. Also allows user to speak with the dead. * Rage ''- Increased strength and endurance. Can cause a loss of reason. * ''Storm - The ability to create thunderstorms with rain, lightning, and strong winds. * Strength ''- Heightened Strength but slower reflexes. Able to lift up to 300 lbs. * ''Toxin ''- Use of toxins through saliva or claws (Must specify type of toxin when creating chara acter). Defensive Powers * ''Crystal - The ability to draw crystals and gems from the earth, or create crystals * Earth ''- The ability to move dry earth (dirt, sand, rocks, etc… ) to form all sorts of things. * ''Gravity ''- Able to increase or decrease the effects of gravity on a target or one's self. (Must specify increase + or decrease - when creating character) * ''Light - The ability to manipulate light by increasing, decreasing, or bending it. * Mist - Allows the user to disappear into or camouflage oneself within mist or fog. The user can also create mist or fog. * Muse - The ability to use your voice to calm others. Can be used to induce other emotions to a lesser extent. * Quicksilver - Move at a speed unable to be detected by the naked eye. (Cannot attack during movements using quicksilver) * Sensing - The ability to sense the powers of other wolves and when those powers are about to be used * Shadows - The ability to speak, listen, or move through shadows. * Speed - Heightened Speed but physically weaker * Void - All powers within the thread where it is used are canceled out, including the user's powers * Water - The ability to gather water molecules to form rain, puddles, waves, etc... Other Powers * Air ''- The ability to manipulate air and air pressure in a 10 foot radius of the target. * ''Hawkeye ''- The ability to see a greater distance (within the same territory). Cannot hear what is said. * ''Healing - The ability to heal oneself and/or others. * Herbology - Growing or manipulating plants for harvest. * Lich - An undead like state where one's body doesn't heal properly, akin to necrosis. Not truly undead. * Mana Syphon - Ability to draw energy from others (fellow wolves, humans, or animals) and use it to enhance the character's other powers. * Pheromone - The ability to manipulate smells of oneself, others, or target environment. * Regeneration - Advanced Healing. The ability to regenerate limbs. (Thetas and Zetas only) * Scenting - Heightened sense of smell. * Siren - Ability to call to or repel other wolves. * Sonar - The ability to hear from a greater distance (up to 2 threads away). Cannot see what is there. * Stealth - The ability to move silently. Can still be seen or smelled. * Telekenesis - User can move objects (weighing no more than 250lbs) with their mind. * Telepathy - The ability to communicate telepathically with other members of your pack from any distance. (Alphas, Betas, and Thetas only) * Teleport - Line of sight teleportation. Counts as move and defend action in combat. Can only be used up to 4 times in combat. Cannot teleport to different threads. Admin Approval Required * Magic ''- Use of magic through verbal incantation or writing. You must specify verbal or writing and language when creating your character. Other ways to use magic can be approved by Admins. (Thetas and Zetas only) If you are approved to use Magic, it must be your only power. * ''Phoenix - The ability to raise recently deceased wolves. Does not give the ability to control wolves. (Must be used on next possible post) (Thetas only) * Plasma - Allows the user to manipulate their own blood or an enemy's, by first inflicting a cut to draw it out. *Note: All powers can be used in any way - offensive or defensive. Powers can also be combined to be used in new or unique ways. Be creative! Weapons Melee weapons of almost any type are allowed. If you are unsure, please ask an admin. The following are not allowed: * Futuristic weapons * Guns and firearms of all kinds * Bows and crossbows (except in the case of hunting) Pack Ranks Every pack has the following ranks. 2 Alphas - Alphas lead the pack. They are normally mated to each other. An Alpha who chooses not to mate may claim a "partner" to help run the pack in name only. 2 Betas - Each Alpha has their own Beta who is their go-to for advice on how to run the pack. The Betas also take over Alpha duties in the Alphas' absence. The Betas are not necessarily mated to each other. 2 Gammas - The two Gammas help advise the Alphas and Betas. They are third in charge, but you will seldom see them run the pack. The Gammas are not necessarily mated to each other. 1 Kappa - The Kappa is in charge of the Iotas. S/he is the General of the pack. S/he will oversee physical training and sparring. 1 Delta - The Delta is the Survivor General of the pack. S/he is in charge of both the Etas and Sigmas. They will assemble hunting parties and send Sigmas on scouting missions. Iotas - Fighters. There is an unlimited amount of Iotas allowed in each pack. They are in charge of defense and are often left to watch over the clearing while the higher ranks are away or sleeping. They rely on offense. Etas - Hunters. There is an unlimited amount of Etas allowed in each pack. Not only are Etas in charge of hunting, but they will often be sent to the Mainland for supplies. Etas are also in charge of cooking pack meals. Sigmas - Spies/Scouts. There is an unlimited amount of Sigmas in each pack. Most Sigmas have powers such as Shadows, Stealth, Speed, etc to keep from being spotted. They rely more heavily on defense. 2 Zetas - Healers. Only 2 Zetas are allowed in each pack. Zetas deal with illnesses as well as injuries and are often midwives to pregnant pack members. 2 Thetas - Thetas have an interesting roll. They are considered Priests and Priestesses, but usually, are the ones who mold the morality of the pack. They also tend to counsel pack members who may have mental issues. Omegas - Omegas have different roles in different packs. They are generally considered a low rank, but in some packs, they take care of the young and are invaluable. There is an unlimited amount of Omegas in each pack. Pups - Pups are too young to be placed into a rank. They are still learning their place within the pack. Elders - Elders have served their pack and now their pack serves them. They can still do what they've done for years, but they shouldn't have to. Their wisdom is valued by the pack and the alphas take their advice under serious consideration. Faint Specter Ranks 4 Council Leaders - One representing each of the other 4 packs. They head up the council. 4 Heirs - Wolves who are being prepped to take the place of the Council Leaders. There is 1 heir per leader. Knights - The Knights answer to the Heirs, but are there to enforce laws where needed. These are like the Iotas in the other four packs. Spies - These wolves find out everything that is going on in Lucani. They know the back alley talk. They know where you are while you're still on your way there. They answer to the Heirs. Cooks - These wolves not only cook for the council, but they procure everything their fellow council members need. They report to the Heirs. 2 Healers - Just like the Zetas, these healers make sure their pack maintains physical and emotional health. Omegas - There are some wolves who don't seem to pull their weight. Their place is here. Most of the time they're stuck helping out anywhere that needs it. Pups - Pups are too young to be placed into a rank. They are still learning their place within the council. Elders - Elders have served the council and now the council serves them. They can still do what they've done for years, but they shouldn't have to. Their wisdom is valued by the council and the leaders take their advice under serious consideration.